


No broccoli, no dessert

by Soren429



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, The case of the missing broccoli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soren429/pseuds/Soren429
Summary: Noctis (pseudo)Drabble #1, for The Cult of Noctis' prompt:  Noctis wants something someone else has.Versión en español original incluida.





	No broccoli, no dessert

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm late. I hope you like it. :3

**_English versión_ **

“C’mon, Prompto! Just a lick?”

“Oh, no, no, no” Prompto exclaimed in laughter. “Your highness can’t have dessert until you finish your broccoli.”

“Just as Prompto said…”

Ignis tried to keep his calm as Noctis struggled on the top of the blond one, already on the ground but with his arm up to the sky, keeping the creamy trophy out of the reach of the royal hand.

“For the love of the gods, Noct. It’s just a broccoli” Gladiolus said.

“…wait.” Ignis suddenly knew there was something wrong, terribly wrong. He had put six on the dish, and Noctis hadn’t eaten the others. He gave a quick look: the floor, across the table, everywhere. “What did you do to the others?”

Noctis was petrified by the glance Ignis gave him. After a long silence, Ignis took a deep breath and stood up as he said:

“That’s it. I’m gonna whip you into shape”

Needless to say, Noctis completely forgot about the ice cream and started running for his life.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Español original_ **

—¡Vamos, Prompto! ¿Sólo una lamida?

—Oh, no, no, no —Prompto exclamó entre risas—. Su alteza no puede comer postre a menos que termine su bróccoli.

—Justo como Prompto ha dicho…

Trataba de mantener la compostura mientras Noctis se debatía sobre el rubio, ya en el suelo pero con la diestra extendida hacia el cielo, manteniendo el cremoso trofeo fuera del alcance de la mano real.

—Por el amor de los dioses, Noct Es sólo un bróccoli —interino Gladiolus.

—… Espera —súbitamente Ignis supo que había algo mal ahí, terriblemente mal. Había puesto seis en el plato, y Noctis no se había comido los otros. Miró por el suelo, por la mesa, en todos lados—. ¿Qué hiciste con los demás?

Noctis quedó petrificado por la mirada que Ignis le dedicó. Tras un largo silencio Ignis inspiró profundamente y se puso en pie al tiempo que decía:

—That’s it. I’m gonna wipe you into shape.

Está de más decir que Noctis se olvidó por completo del helado y comenzó a correr por su vida.


End file.
